And then, I died
by ChibiChin
Summary: All right, third chapter up, but my computers being stupid and won't let me load the rest of the story. I spent two hours finishing it to. Damn lifes unfair. Oh yeah, and look out for another fic from yours truly!
1. Last will and tesiment

...And then, I died...  
  
by ChibiChin  
  
Chapter 1: Last Will and Tesiment  
  
  
  
Riku stood there looking at the helpless Sora. Everything was going his way.  
  
He had his only weapon the Keyblade. Sora had nothing but a wooden sword. Goofy and Donald stood  
  
there watching. They had only one mission: To follow the Keyblade. And since the Keyblade was with Riku  
  
they had no choice but to stare. Riku giggled. "You have no weapon." Riku said. Sora felt a unsettling   
  
evil within him. Sora tried to talk but the words would not come out. He was to gripped with fear. He had  
  
no weapon, no hope, and no chance at saving Kairi. Kairi. The reason he was going through this entire mess.  
  
It was actually funny. The problems a girl can cause. Sora had to do something. He decided if he was going to  
  
die, he would do so in style. Riku had been chattering about the darkness, but Sora wasn't paying attention.  
  
As soon as he was done, Sora said this. "The Darkness is powerful, but it will never be able to conceal the light.  
  
The Darkness can destroy my body. But it can't touch my heart." Riku was angry. "Oh yeah." Riku spat. "DODGE THIS!"  
  
Riku formed a ball of energy and hurled it at Sora. Sora stood there. There was nothing he could do. His time had come.  
  
"SORA!!!!" Goofy yelled. He ran as fast as he could. But as he ran he tripped. Flat on his face. "Oh great." Sora thought  
  
"Goofy is uncouncious, Donald is just following orders, and all I have is this damn little stick." Sora then thought it was  
  
time for him to do his last will and tesiment.  
  
To Donald, I leave...nothing  
  
To Goofy, I leave... My cool shoes he said he liked  
  
To Riku, Go to Hell  
  
To Kairi, I love you  
  
To Me, G'Bye  
  
........  
  
"DAMN THIS!!!" Sora yelled. He helled up his wooden sword. He wasn't going to die without putting up a fight.  
  
The energy ball of course plowed right through the wooden sword, demolishing it. And then it hit Sora.   
  
Sora yelled in pain. The energy dug right through his flesh, and muscles. Right through his bones and organs.  
  
In fact it went right through him. If left a huge hole where his chest should have been. "NO!!!!!!" Donald yelled.  
  
Sora went flying back. His blood and organs falling out of the front of the fatal wound. Sora was in way too much pain  
  
to think straight. His last thoughts where "Great, the darkness won." The energy hit the wall behind him and cuased a huge  
  
explosion. Sora's body fell in there, and was burned to a crisp. Right before he plunged in he yelled "DAMN!!" But what does a  
  
dead man think right before he dies??? Donald fell to the floor crying and staring in disbeileif. It couldn't have happened. Goofy  
  
yelled, "NO, SORA!!!!! WHY?????" Goofy sobbed. Riku stared. He couldn't believe it. Right then, he wished he could be a child again,  
  
run to his mom and cry and cry and say it was an accident. But it wasn't. Sora is dead. And it's all because of you...Riku. 


	2. Falling into death's hand

...And then, I died...  
  
by ChibiChin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone. Well I got three positive reviews on this story so I guess I'll add another chapter.   
  
By the way I didn't mean to make Riku giggle. I honestly forgot how to spell laugh.   
  
What summer does to your brain...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Falling into death's hand  
  
Sora could not remember what had happened. He was falling into an endless abyss of darkness.  
  
WHERE AM I? WHO AM I? WHAT HAS HAPPENED?   
  
Sora felt weak, drained in a funny sort of way.   
  
It was like his body was tired, but his heart was not.   
  
All he wanted to know was what was going on.   
  
It's not every day you just wake up falling. Sora switched over and looked down.   
  
He could make out a small red light. He looked up and could see a white/yellowish light pulling him up.  
  
Sora stopped. He didn't know what to do. What could he do. Darkness all around.   
  
His head was hammering with the beating of his heart. Pain. Pain.   
  
Something about the word was familiar.   
  
The white/yellowish light above him became radiant and very, very, very bright.   
  
Not only that it began to suck Sora in. Sora looked down. The red light became more distant.   
  
He looked above, and he saw something very familiar.   
  
Some sort of thing with a huge black hood and black clothing.   
  
Sora strained to make out a face but it was futile.   
  
Then Sora saw the sicle he was holding and everything came back to him.   
  
The journey, Donal, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and his death. Then he began to panic.  
  
Trying to get away from the light. He knew who this was. It was the Grim Reaper!!!!!   
  
Grim held out his hand. "Now," Grim said with a familiar voice, somewhat female,   
  
"it is time for your judgement. Let's see if your worthy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How's that so far?? Next chapter whenever. 


	3. Chapter 3: Judgment Day

...And then, I died. by ChibiChin  
  
Chapter 3: Judgment Day  
  
Hey well inspiration has struck once again so here's the third chapter. The story's almost over so enjoy. By the way the next few chapters aren't going to be very long.  
  
Grim looked upon Sora. "I can sense your fear." It said. Sora stuttered trying to make a complete sentence but fear gripped him so hard nothing came out. "Maybe something you find settling would help." The Grim Reaper reached for its hood and pulled it back. Sora could hardly believe his eyes (would he even have eyes, he's dead) The head of the Grim Reaper was none other then KAIRI'S!!! "KAIRI?!?!" Sora yelled. "No," the Grim Reaper said(sounding just like Kairi, go figure) "I peeked into your mind and found what you feel is the most settling thing in the world, and it was this girl, Kairi." Sora was in disbelief. "So," Sora started, "You're not Kairi." Grim looked at him really annoyed "Are you that knavish?" she spat. Sora was confused "What's a knave?" Grim just rolled her eyes, "Never mind, let's get on with your judgment." They walked for what seemed a very long time until they came to a golden stairs leading up to a very large golden easy chair. "Come with me." Grim said(still with Kairi's head and voice for all you slow people out there.) They climbed the stairs to the chair. Grim sat down, and said "Here." She reached over for Sora and took a strand of his hair. "Ow." Sora yelled. Grim examined it for a while then came to a conclusion. She held her hand up as if to give a thumbs up or thumbs down. Sora stood ready for judgment. He knew for sure in his mind he would get into heaven. The Grim Reaper then but her thumb.  
  
Me thinks that's a good place for a cliffy. Heh, I'm in a writing mood though, so chapter 4 and maybe the end of this fic should be done by today. 


End file.
